


Prigioniero del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Morso di serpente [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, dub-con, rapimento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è prigioniero delle 'spire' di Orochimaru, non solo nel corpo, ma anche nella mente.





	Prigioniero del serpente

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!; dub-con/non-con, Naruto, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, “Alabastro”| [FANDOM]: Naruto| Personaggio/Pairing: Naruto/Orochimaru| Avvisi: Dub-con; rapimento| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 518  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Prigioniero del serpente

Naruto sentì le spire del serpente bloccargli le caviglie, cercò di aprire le gambe, ma nel movimento il serpente l’aveva già avvolte. Cercò di spingerlo via dimenandosi, tentò di sciogliere i lacci intorno ai suoi polsi, ma riuscì solo a graffiarsi la pelle rosea. Una ciocca di capelli biondi gli era aderita alle gote per il sudore, lì dove c’erano i baffi della volpe.

“Liberami! LIBERAMI!” gridò.

Orochimaru gl’infilò una perla nera e liscia in bocca, abbastanza grande da incastrarsi e gli legò un laccio intorno alla bocca così bloccata.

Naruto si ritrovò a mugolare, mentre la sua salivazione aumentava.

Il serpente finì di avvolgerlo, lasciandogli libera solo la testa, Naruto sentiva le scaglie ferirgli la pelle ignuda.

Le luci delle candele illuminavano la caverna, Naruto si ritrovava steso malamente sul pavimento, le sue ossa iniziarono a scricchiolare, mentre il rettile albino lo stringeva sempre più forte.

Naruto tentò inutilmente di boccheggiare, la sua bocca era bloccata, ed inspirò rumorosamente con il naso. Le sue gote si erano arrossate e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Il serpente si muoveva per permettere alle mani di Orochimaru di accarezzarlo, spalmandogli una strana sostanza.

“Non mentire a te stesso, portatore della volpe. La gente ti ha sempre temuto, odiato ed evitato. Aneli così tanto a un po’ di affetto, a dei tocchi di calore umano, che non ti dispiace il trattamento.

Lo so, conosco chi ha il cuore frantumato come il tuo” soffiò Orochimaru.

Naruto non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi dorati e intensi del suo carceriere. Le sue pupille si dilatarono.

< Ha uno sguardo ipnotico > pensò, involontariamente il suo corpo si rilassò, abbandonandosi inerte alla stretta del serpente, che gli stava arrossando la pelle. Sentiva le dita formicolare e schiuse le gambe, la sua bocca sotto il laccio era protesa.

Orochimaru iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con le dita sottili, Naruto tornò a dimenarsi, il serpente passò la lingua biforcuta sulla preda, osservandola interessato. La sostanza sulle dita sottili di Orochimaru eccitò l’intimità di Naruto che tentò inutilmente di gemere, i suoi mugolii risultarono ovattati.

< La sua pelle sembra di alabastro. Bianca, eterea, ma fredda e inospitale come può esserlo la roccia, per quanto ben levigata… I suoi occhi, però, sembrano infiammarmi e sono qui, carne sacrificale, per un uomo che va oltre il mortale, la vita, la morte e un sesso predefinito > pensò Naruto. 

Il serpente lo aiutò ad alzare il bacino e lo penetrò con la coda, Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, lo sentì strisciare dentro di sé. Serrò gli occhi, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, il serpente finì di dilatarlo e scivolò fuori.

Orochimaru entrò al suo posto, Naruto avvertì un senso di refrigerio a non sentire più scaglie ferirlo all’interno ed iniziò a muoversi, aiutato dalla serpe, per seguire i movimenti di Orochimaru.

Il suo aguzzino continuò a prenderlo fino a farlo venire, Orochimaru gli liberò la bocca, permettendogli di respirare affannosamente. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre il serpente lo stringeva abbastanza da fargli perdere i sensi.

Orochimaru prese in braccio Naruto, mentre il serpente strisciava via.


End file.
